


Sunny Side Up

by Dougifyouknowme12345



Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV Vinsmoke Sanji, Pre-Time Skip, Seduction, Sharing Clothes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dougifyouknowme12345/pseuds/Dougifyouknowme12345
Summary: A cute fluffy scene I thought of for Zoro and Sanji. Turned out to get a little smutty.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	Sunny Side Up

It was early, too early to wake up, but Sanji felt, even in his dreams, a craving for a cigarette. He pulled himself out from under the covers, eyes blurry from sleep, and threw on a shirt and some pants.

When he stepped onto the grass of the Sunny's deck, he was still barefoot. But it was warm; that, and his yearning for a smoke, kept Sanji from going back in for a pair of shoes. 

The early riser leaned against the ship's railing with his cigarette lit and perched between two fingers. The sea was at its most calm - a shimmering blanket of blue as far as Sanji could see. Waking up on the ocean never got old. 

Sanji yawned loudly and without covering his mouth, since no one was around to see, and rubbed the last bit of sleep from his eyes. He now felt energetic enough to make something to eat. The inside of the ship was as quiet as the outside. Now thankful he was barefoot, Sanji crept past the ladies' bedroom, the shared sleeping space where Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, and Brooke hung in hammocks from the ceiling, and past his special "chef's room" that was closest to the kitchen. Franky had built this room on the Thousand Sunny for him, to be closer to where he needed and wanted to be - where he could cook. 

And for one other reason. 

Without clanging together too many pans, Sanji set to frying up some eggs and thick slices of bacon. When the crew woke up he'd make more, but that wouldn't be for a couple of hours. He stubbed out his cigarette in an ashtray sitting on his kitchen counter and fell into the calm that cooking brought to him. 

"Mm... Something smells good, Love Cook."

Sanji turned toward the voice and made some kind of pathetic, strangled noise, "Eep."

Zoro was standing in the doorway that connected the kitchen with the "chef's room," his muscular arms almost brushing against the frame on each side. He was wearing nothing except for what Sanji recognized as one of his own button-down shirts, an overly large one that had been accidentally purchased. The white fabric was crumpled, so Sanji knew it had been pulled off the floor just like what he was now wearing. 

The bottom of the shirt just covered Zoro's torso and pelvis, coming to rest less than midway down his thighs. The stark white fabric contrasted beautifully with his tanned legs, and Sanji found himself entranced with that line between shirt and skin. He barely noticed Zoro was saying his name. 

"...ji? Oi, sutekina baka, your nose is bleeding."

Sanji reached up in a daze, but Zoro was already there with a black cloth in his hand. The green-haired swordsman dabbed gently at Sanji's nose and lips, a softness on his face that Sanji had only recently learned could appear there. 

His amber eyes were looking down at his work with the cloth, and a small smile pulled up the corners of his mouth. 

"You haven't had one of these for a while, Cook. Was it something I did?"

Sanji finally found his tongue, indignantly stating, "You're standing in the kitchen without pants on, what if someone walked in?!"

Zoro's grin grew. He threw the bloody cloth into the sink and used his now free hands to trap Sanji against the stove where their breakfast was still cooking. 

"No one's going to be up for a while, Honey... It's just you, and this is nothing you haven't seen before."

Zoro shamelessly shifted his legs under the shirt so it pulled up and revealed a few more inches of dark, toned thighs. Heat rushed to Sanji's face, and he grabbed his nose with a curse. Zoro laughed and pressed a kiss to the knuckles of Sanji's hand. He turned and left the chef to pick the cloth up from the sink and clean himself again. 

When Zoro walked back to the bedroom, his shapely lower half was outlined impeccably by the clinging fabric.

Sanji sucked in a sharp breath and spun back toward the stove, getting back to the eggs and bacon which had been fully cooked minutes ago. As he scooped the food onto two plates, a suggestive voice called to him, "I'll take my breakfast in bed, Love Cook..."

Sanji gulped and hurried to the doorway with the plates. Maybe waking up early wasn't so bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> "Sutekina baka" was what my phone told me meant "lovely idiot" in Japanese. This is probably not the most accurate translation, but I liked how it sounded c: hope you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
